


i want to feel something again

by llwydion



Series: a peek into alternate timelines (sw do-overs) [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And feels, Angst, Cody lives and regrets, Gen, So much angst, aka "what if Cody was there when Obi-Wan was fighting Vader", how would he feel, then makes amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwydion/pseuds/llwydion
Summary: Cody waits.He waits and he waits, moving from star destroyer to star destroyer to finally Death Star when it is complete. He waits and he trains a new generation of clones, stormtroopers now, in the art of war, of military precision. He waits and he watches as the remnants of the 501st stride by with nary a glance in his direction, controlled as they are by the chips in their heads. Their armor has been wiped clean, and it’s yet another reminder of how much has changed in such a short time.(alternatively, Cody: a study in regret)





	i want to feel something again

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Sober Up" by AJR feat. Rivers Cuomo

Obi-wan waits.

He waits and he waits on this dusty baked ball of a planet. He waits as sandstorms come and go, as the vaporators break and are fixed and break again, as Jabba’s influence gradually spreads to the Tuskens and the Jawas, as Tatooine becomes seedier and drier with every passing season.

He waits, because the Force whispers to him.

_Wait. Watch._

Sometimes he watches the twin sunrise. Sometimes he watches the twin sunset.

_Wait. Patience, Bright One._

The days blur together. Before he knows it, he’s been on Tatooine for years.

Sometimes, he wonders. _But why?_

And the Force whispers a single word.

_Hope._

* * *

Cody waits.

He waits and he waits, moving from star destroyer to star destroyer to finally Death Star when it is complete. He waits and he trains a new generation of clones, stormtroopers now, in the art of war, of military precision. He waits and he watches as the remnants of the 501st stride by with nary a glance in his direction, controlled as they are by the chips in their heads. Their armor has been wiped clean, and it’s yet another reminder of how much has changed in such a short time.

He doesn’t see Skywalker, and he’s thankful for that. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he comes across Darth Vader.

He waits, because he believes that he can do something, someday. Because someday, the Emperor will fall, and his regime of terror with him.

Because someday, there will be freedom, and justice, and all the good things that disappeared with the Jedi. Because someday, his General will return.

And until then, all he can do is hope.

* * *

As soon as the tractor beam sets in, Obi-Wan ( _Ben_ , his mind whispers, he has not been Obi-Wan for many years now) knows. Knows that today is the reckoning, that today is the day he falls at the hand of the man who he once called brother.

He doesn’t expect the stormtrooper, who steps forward from his unit and gives the order to fire. His unit dutifully opens fire on the renegade Jedi, and the trooper (and how has Obi-Wan missed this? The Force signature is one he’s so very familiar with) takes advantage of the chaos and turns his blaster on Vader.

But it is not enough, and he knows it.

The Force has told him so.

And for the last time, the Force whispers to him.

Luke’s anguished cry of “Ben!” echoes through his hearing, like the trooper’s anguished cry of “General!” echoes through his head.

He smiles, and he holds up his lightsaber in a pose he has not used for many years. And as Vader swings, aiming that one, final blow, his robes fall to the floor, empty.

_See, Cody? You didn’t let me down after all._

* * *

Luke’s not sure what happened. One minute they were all escaping, and the next moment Ben is fighting Vader, the troopers are opening fire on the dueling pair, and everything has, succinctly, gone to hell in a handbasket.

Then Ben raises his ‘saber, and Luke knows.

When Ben disappears, the Force _rings_ like a bell, and time slows down for that moment.

Only for a moment.

Then Ben’s robes fall, empty, someone’s tugging on his arm, he’s being hustled towards safety, and behind him a stormtrooper is running up the gangway.

Han fires at the trooper.

“No!” Luke shouts. “No, don’t, let him get on the ship, he was firing at Vader!”

Han looks confused, and Chewie roars his disapproval.

“Fine, kid. Get inside already!”

* * *

Much, much later, once they are safely in hyperspace, Luke looks over at the stormtrooper. He’s sitting on one of the couches in a stiff military pose with his helmet on, and Luke can sense the waves of unease roiling off him.

“Why were you firing on Vader?”

The trooper inhales sharply, before reaching up and unlatching his helmet.

“I’m CC-2224. Cody. General Kenobi was my commander.”

The Force hums in amusement, and whispers one single phrase.

_Hope._

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration strikes again! at a super inconvenient time, i should be doing my readings, but here's this instead *dropsandruns*


End file.
